Beautiful Falls- on hold
by Ping357
Summary: I really hate dogs. in fact one just attacked me,and guess what I actually fell! Well it was a good thing I fell on someone to cushion my fall... and what a someone he was. Katniss was out looking for Buttercup and accidentally found a friend. Modern day A.U.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what on this earth I have done to deserve being stranded in a bus stop while the heavens pour out all the water they can muster and worse of all the bus stop provides the tiniest of shelter from the rain that I had to sit too close for my comfort next to a guy I have probably not met for more than an hour. How did I get into this situation well it is because of one stupid old patch of suash colored fur named buttercup.

_Earlier that day..._

"KATNISS!?" a high pitched voice rung throgh the household, a voice that could belong to no other one than my little sister .

I emerged from the kitchen to see a worried Prim standing in the living room."Have you seen Buttercup?",she immediately asks when she sees me leaning on the dorm frame."He hasn't been home since morning".

"He is a cat Prim, a wild one at that I am pretty sure he is doing fine" she didn't relax a bit with my attempt to convince her that her worry is all for naught.

"That's what you said that other time he was gone for the day only to be found by the neighbor stuck up a tree the next day" she pouted."I really thought you had more faith in your cat that he wouldn't do the same mistake twice"I sighed clearly tired of her concern for the awful excuse of a feline.

My sister looked at me with those puppy dog eyes together wuth her bottom lip trembling. She whispered softly, her voice tearing my heart, "I'm worried". I would always fall for that since Prim is my entire world and not seeing her satisfied really got into me. I have a defeated sigh," Alright, alright I'll go look for that piece of garb" i stop myself,"cat, that piece of cat".

Prim emitted a slight giggle while putting her arms around me. I hugged her back and said i will go look for him in the meadow and said goodbye.

I took my bike as I also think I need a bit of exercise and some free air and paddled towards the meadow thats a few houses from ours. The meadow used to be just an open field with wild flowers growing and weeds covering the surface but the Mayor of the cuty decided to put the lot to good use and renovated the place into a public park. It was a place for all ages, there was a great play ground for kids, a huge lake ,that was originally there, benches scattered everywhere , chess boards for the elderly and a bike path through the trees.

I use to go here for relaxation and would bring a book to read, climb a tree and sit comfortably ona fork while enjoying the shade. It has been some time since I got a part time job in the local bookstore that I barely had any free time.

Me and prim were the only Everdeens for almost five years now. My father died when I was twelve and prim, my mom and me almost never recovered from that great loss. It was worse for my mom. She truly loved him and she was alone. It took sometime but she got back to our world and provided for us three. But we didn't know that the odds are truly against us as our mother passed away when I was fifteen in a horible hit and run accident. The memory of sseing her body laying on the hospital bed when the police woke us at midnight telling us that we were now alone as Lilian Everdeen had died while walking home from her late night shift.

I still remember Prim's watery eyes as she asked where we would stay and the officer said we cwould live with or uncle Haymitch.

The day was officially the start of my new life. Sure my father's death weighed me down but what hurt more us that we never have fully healed when my mother's passing happened. The world is cruel but I don't express my feelings in fear that it may destroy little Prim's innocent mind and try to put on a smile for her anytime, anywhere.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when suddnly a loud, _PEEP!_ came out of nowhere and I stopped just in time as a car speeded in front of me. I let out a deep breath. _I really need to relax more and pay attention_. That was close.

I finally made it to the meadow, alive. It isn't crowded nor deserted. There were kids in the playground amd a few people sitting on the benches.

I decided to start looking around the lake hoping this would get over soon...

It has been hours and I swear I have searched the entire meadow. I needed a break so I headed to the bike trail. Again. I relished the feeling of being with nature. I loved the cool breze stricking my face and the smell of trees and the outdoors making me smile. I really missed being free.

I had only been riding for a few minutes when suddenly a dog jumped out of nowhere, blocking my path. I closed my eyes shut waiting for the impact of the hard concrete. It came alright. But it hurt so much more than expected as I felt myself hiting metal then falling to the floor. I let out a groan but silenced myself as I heared a deeper groan next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I know the first chapter is short and so will this chapter be but I am still trying to get the feel on what really will happen in this story. Please review and continue reading!**

**x Pia**

I bumped my head. Hard. I cant see anything clearly. _Wait, why is the world spining?_ I shut my eyes closed and rubbed my temples waiting for the pain to subside. I think I'm good and I craked open my eyes. I see a hand infront of us and hesistantly take it, looking at my feet.

The owner helps me up at ease. But I think the person raised me too fast as I suddenly feel dizzy all over again and my knees give up. But before I hit the floor for the second time two arms encircle and balance me. "Whoa, easy there," a low male voice says. I regain my balance and look up to see a , well I have to admit, good looking guy around my age, 20. He had strong looking arms and broad shoulders. His hair a golden blonde with waves falling over his forehead, but the most striking thing were his eyes, a brilliant blue that nothing could compare to. His eyes were mesmerizing.

He offers to take a sit on a bench and I honestly don't have a choice my head hurts too much to think. Once we get seated I suddenly remeber what happened, I crashed into him. I feel guilty and immeadiately squeak a sorry. "Nah, its not your fault I was the one who parked my bike on the middle of the trail"."I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark".

Peeta's POV

Where is that little rascal?

One moment I was riding my bike hoping for fresh air whith Bently jogging along side of me and the next thing you know whe lets out a rough bark before charging out of my sight.

I pulled to a stop and got out of my bike and stood it up behind me. I teke a few steps forward searching for the familiar beagle but see no sign of him. I was just about to turn around when,

_BAM!_

I fall to the ground and groan, good thing i wasn't standing right beside my bike or I would be squished. I stand up and inspected my self for damage but only record a bruise forming when the bike hit my led.

I turn tosee what the hell happened when I saw a fell on my bike and her bike was beside her. She looked like she was in pain. Well ofcourse, she fell on top of metal and from what I see, she fell hard. Even as she has her faced crunched up and is massaging her temples I can't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was wearing shorts that reached a little above her knees, showing off her toned long legs. She had a slim body. Not forgetting my manners I offer her my hand. I think her head hurt since it took some time for her to notice my offer of health. She finally took it and I hoised her up, but I think her head really did hurt because once she was up she was about to go down again but I managed to get a hold of her. I remember saying something but not what

I said because she looked up and I got a better view of her face. Breathtaking. She had an olive tone and had a few frekles on her nose. Her black hair in a braid and her eyes, the most beautiful grey but with a touch of hidden mystery to it like she was hidding her emotions. She had a perfect nose and lips not thin nor thick. Just perfect.

I offer her a seat on one of the benches that were scattered across the meadow and we take a seat. I was staring at her when she suddenly blurtted "I'm sorry". I tell her it wasn't her fault. I was mesmerized by this woman and wanted to get to know her so I took a leap,"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." And held out my hand.

Katniss' POV

I shook his hand and felt its warmth. His hand was rough si I guess we worked alot."Katniss Everdeen." He smiled at me a smile that could bring anyone to their knees and for the first time, not for Prim, I smiled back.

**AN: I know it is awful but these are scratch chapters. Please review any tips or ideas.**

**Pia**


	3. Chapter 3

So I really appreciate the people who not only read but review. I am new at this so I am thankful for the support :)) PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

Katniss' POV

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that," I apologized while a blush rushed to my cheeks at the thought of the clumsy moment. "What happened anyway?" he asked his face etched with concern. We were still sitting on the bench after I recovered my senses.

"A stupid dog jumped out of nowhere and blocked my path, I managed to avoid it but lost control of my bike effectively bumping into you," I explained to Peeta. "What breed was it?" he retorted. "I don't know, but it had spots all over it, plus it was tiny."

"How tiny?"

"I don't know 'cause when you think you are about to run over a dog or worse die you don't really pay attention to the dog, "I snapped at him.

He raised his hands in surrender chuckling at my remark, "Chill, no need to defend yourself, it's just that I just happen to have lost sight of Bentley, my beagle."

"Isn't that a donut? You named you're donut..." I gave him a weird face.

"That's bagel, Bentley is a beagle, B-E-A-G-L-E, it's a type of dog," he said each letter slowly like it made a difference to how I defined the word, plus he used an annoyed voice but couldn't stifle a laugh. _I need to read about dogs more._

I glare at him for laughing at me and said, "Sorry I'm not a loner that has a hundred dogs"

"It's an old lady with a hundred cats," he corrected with a smirkish [I don't think this is a word] grin.

"Whatever"

"So about that dog, he looks like this.." he showed me a picture on his phone, which by the way was an iphone , I don't know what version , it was a dog, not a big one around the a foot tall, with a white belly but a brownish back that becomes spots around its eyes.

I narrowed my eyes as I piece it together; I am looking at the culprit.

"That demon for a dog is yours?" I ask him unbelievingly.

"So I take it I'm right? My dog 'attacked' you?"

"Attacked? More like tried to murder!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry for letting my dog-demon 'murder' you then" he said with a joking tone.

" Haha , very funny," take note of the sarcasm.

We fell into a comfortable silence.

I found the very peaceful today.

"Hey Katniss, would like some ice cream?" Peeta asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes I would," I smiled as we both stood up and walked to the ice cream cart

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Peeta asks me as we reached our destination.

"Hum… I think I'll go with vanilla," I make my decision.

"I'll take that too," Peeta gives me a nice warm smile as he turns to the vendor and buys the ice cream.

"Thank you," I whisper as I take my cone from him, "On the second thought, please hold that for a second."

I give the cone back and reach for my wallet when Peeta stops me.

"That would be of no need Miss Katniss. Consider this as my peace offering in the behalf of my demon dog," His eyes sparkle as he says that.

"Thank you," I say again with complete sincerity.

"No problem," he flashes me an even wider smile, if that was even possible, and we walk back to our bicycles.

"Would you like me to help you look for Bentley?" I asked Peeta. It was the least I could do for bumping into him, literally.

Peeta looks surprised at my suggestion, but it quickly turns to his signature smile, "I would love that.

"We should put our bikes in the bicycle park," Peeta suggest.

I nod in agreement.

We were just about to start looking when we remembered our bikes. We couldn't just leave them leaning on a tree.

WE walked our bikes to the clubhouse and placed them under the shaded bike park.

"So, where do we start?" I ask Peeta.

"I think the bike trail, since that was where you last "encountered him," I let out a low chukle as Peeta says that.

"To the crime scene it is," I led the way with Peeta behind me.

"If I was a dog where would I hide?" I was talking to myself.

"You really aren't good with dogs are you?" Peeta asks, staring at me. That was probably because I was looking for any sign of Bentley up the trees.

"What? That god basically attacked me. Who knows what kind of hidden abilities that canine's hiding," I tell Peeta since he probably thought I was crazy for looking for a dog up in the trees.

"Just listen," Peeta whistles a simple four-note tune and suddenly a few birds whistle the same tune back to him.

"I trained Bentley myself. If he was anywhere near, he would have heard that and will probably be looking for him," Peeta explaned.

We continue whistling the tune and yelling his name when suddenly a ball of fur jumped on Peeta.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't suppress the giggles that left my mouth.

"Yup, just great," Peeta answers as Bentley licks his whole face.


	4. Urgent!

**Hey guys! I"m very sorry, but this isn't a new chapter... I have decided that I would put this story on-hold and stay focused on my other story: Masked Royalty.**

**I apologize to anyone who wanted this story to go somewhere, but I'm having trouble with the actual plot and it was then that I realized I should focus on one story at a time so, that's that. **

**But I do promise that after I finish Masked Royalty I will precede to building the plot of Beautiful Falls.**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who stood by this story and if you like my writing you are free to take a look at my current active fan fic..**

**here's a short summary of the plot:**

My name's Katy Rowan, or at least that's who the world thinks I am. I am sixteen years old and just moved into District Twelve. But under this mask I am Katniss Lilliana Everdeen, Princess of Panem. When I was a child my parents, the king and queen were murdered. I would have been too, if I hadn't escaped with Haymitch. Now, after all my training, after all my hiding, I'm ready to get back what's rightfully mine... my kingdom.

**SO Katniss is basically a secret princess planning revenge, if you plan to read it then, ENJOY!**

**And you could also find me in Wattpad. I have a story there too.**

**Me and the Jocks**:

Dawn Rowan's life turned a steep curve into to chaos. After being publicly humiliated by the most popular guy in school, she plans a sweet revenge plan about making Reed Sanders fall in love with her. But to do that she has to ask help from Reed's best friend, Aiden.

Aiden becomes her secret partner. And without Aiden knowing, he's helping braking his best friends heart. Or at least that's how it was suppose to go...

**Yeah, please check my stories out! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS STORY, but please don't give up on it.**

I shall return!


End file.
